Some Nights
by Suzume Batchii Taichi
Summary: Shinobu & Mina / 500 years ago, two sisters where born. An innocence that can only be acheved by being born. The Sisters where torn apart. Not even old enough to know the other exists. Soon one learns of the other. Of ignorence and born sin they will be reunited. But what then? Can you acknowlege one you don't know?
1. Disclamer

I, Suzume Batchii Taichi in no way owns 'Dance on the Vampire Bund' or 'Bakemonogatari' the owners get all Right's over both Series.

Any song's I may use are more than likely someone elses. Like the Title 'Some Nights' is from the Song by Fun.

The Plunny that gave me the Idea to do this story, how ever is Mine!

This is mostly CU. Note Rating may not Go up!

This goes for the Whole Fanfiction!

Please support the official release! They all rule!


	2. When you think about it

"Is there a reason some months of unrequited love cant be as harsh as ten something years of problems with family?"

**_Neko_**

"Maybe by some chance you have never been seriously in love?"

Thats not the Case... I've felt love, right?

"Isn't that girl you're with now just pushing you into it if that's so break up with her..."

I cant do some thing like that... It cruel

_"Since You've seen me naked now._ I _guess that means_ I'll _have to_ _marry you,_ too. My Master."

* * *

**Shinobu**

"I wont forgive you. You wont forgive me. We cant let the past be mere water under the bridge. Even so there's no reason that we cant come together."

We could come together? Collaborate...?

"Well you know. Your mostly human, but at the same time you're still part vampire. What doest that mean for your life span? Your durablity may have reverted to human levels. But it's possible that your lifespan remains that of a vampire."

"You retain some of your healing ability it is possible you'll live not for 400 years, but 500 years like me in your lover your friends, your junior classmate, your little sisters..."

"All of them are going to die disappear. And in the end it will just be you and me. No matter what bond you forged with others time will tear them apart."

"Well doesn't thinking about it make you sick?"

Her eyes are darker than a moment ago

"So here's a plan why dont you kill me, and go back to being in the human for real?"

I could... I could never do that!

"Don't be silly, it's just like you said. I won't forgive you. You won't forgive me. That's all there is to it. And were done discussing this. There's nothing left to say. We will live, until we die."

I won't let you fall. And I won't make you fall any farther.

"Very well then pray I don't kill you in your sleep, My Master. Regardless my life is well past it's prime. I'll while away some of my remaining time beside you as your shadow."

"But I'm no intention of getting along. Lower your guard I'll kill you then and there."

Thats fine thats... just fine.

* * *

'Why now do I think about all of that? I love Hitagi, I love Hitagi, I love -!'

* * *

Koyomi opened his sleeping eyes. To find golden gleamed eyes watching him. 'Shinobu' his eyes widend slightly.

Shinobu sat on his stomach waiting for him to wake up."My Master! Look!" She shoved the flyer in his face. "A new Mister Donut is having a big opening! For one night only its all you can eat in celebration! Take me!" She demanded with determined eyes in a dreamy daze.

The Ahoge on his head twitched. Proping his head on his fist he gave a quiet smile. "When is it?"

"20: 00!" She answered quickly. Seems she had it memorized prior to asking. She nodded a bit. "Right, Got it. Its free right?" She nodded excitedly. "Since the Sun will be down, you wont need a hat right? But the problem will be getting there, let me see the flyer?" It was a bit far, and closer to the more populated part of the city. All he had was his bike and that would be a pain to ride in.

"Pon de Ring! French Craller! Golden Chocolate! Tofu Donut! Boston Cremé! Prepare to be Devoired! Ka! ka!" She was gloating and Dancing around his room. He couldnt tell her no, could he? He stood smiling. "Shinobu time for a bathe."

She smirked. "Is that so? You'd better Shampoo my hair once more, My Master." He sighed a bit, nodding. "Hai hai."


End file.
